


I've Only Felt Religion When I've Lied With You

by angelofthetrench



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthetrench/pseuds/angelofthetrench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the daylight they played their respective roles, but in the darkness they were lovers. They became nameless, titleless, they were nothing but chemicals and the need to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Only Felt Religion When I've Lied With You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was drunk while listening to Colors by Halsey [ which you guys should listen to while you read this ;) ]  
> There isn't enough sumrick in the world. <3  
> Come talk to me at http://wubbalubbabullshit.tumblr.com/

Her hands reached above her head, her body stretching, laying itself out before him, his scent surrounding her like smoke, like a heavy haze that melded into her flesh. The drugs spun in her mind, slid through her veins, made her body come alive, made her gasp for breath as she withered beneath him. His hands were cold, they were always cold, strong fingers pressing into her soft skin, as if trying to bury themselves in her warmth. It was only like this that they could ever be together, in an intoxicated stupor, both void of guilt. It was the drugs, it was the drink; it wasn’t the granddaughter, it wasn’t the grandfather. It was the touch of skin on skin, it was her whimpering his name breathlessly, is was him between her legs, worshiping her, tasting her, taking her. She couldn’t handle it sometimes, couldn’t stand the thought that this was all they would have together. Her little brother had him as a friend, as a hero he played sidekick to, her mother had him as the father come to right his wrongs, but she… she was lost with him. In the daylight they played their respective roles: an elder and a teenager who sometimes clashed, sometimes got along, sometimes never said a word. But at night, after a party or a bout of lonely drinking on her part, they were suddenly more. They were lovers in the darkness. They were nameless, titleless, they were nothing but chemicals and the need to fuck.

 

She had no illusions about him. He was nothing but a sad alcoholic, alone in the world and afraid of himself. There was no way she could help him, no way she could fix him. He was depraved, he was disgusting, he was dirty, and she was just like him. An heir to his decaying throne, the duchess of sin and filth who would gladly lay with such a disgrace.

 

She loved him. She loved him more than family, more than a lover, more than what he did to her. She loved his impossibility, the way he would never be hers, the way he would never favor her. It destroyed her, it hurt her, it broke her into a million pieces, and she loved him for it. When he was over her, inside of her, moaning her name, it was like religion. The closest thing she would ever have to a god or a heaven, he was a realization that she was dirty, that she needed saving, and redemption could only come through pain. His pain, his sweat, his tears, his nails and teeth. She was marked with the stigmata of his bites, with the little bits of blood he drew when clawing her back, by the strands of hair lost when he pulled it.

 

Then the finality would come, the climax, the deep moan of her name on his lips, and for an instant she could see a white light, she felt herself leaving her body, before she would come crashing back down. The intoxication vanished, the pills flooding out of her system as quickly as they had come. Heaven was long gone and she would be left with nothing but shame and unshed tears. And him. As fallen as she. And they would lay there, panting, sweating, unable to look at one another, scared to face themselves in each other’s eyes. But she would reach out to him, and he would sense it, take her hand, lock their fingers, and in those moments that was all she needed.


End file.
